User talk:GrantB
Very impressive Very impressive! That'd be a great main page. You summed up the entire series rather well. Dream Focus 00:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) P_K response I'll fix the pictures then, it won't be much of a problem (But I'm keeping Lion Voltron the size that it is because I think it fits well). I'm not done yet with what I have planned, but I'm sure our two views won't clash too much. *P.s. How do you like the Stealth Voltron page? I included a few videos I found on youtube because finding pictures of this thing was hard (had to snapshot the two of them from the youtube vids). Forgot to mention, your homepage Idea is great. You should put it up. My Response I took your opinions and implemented them. I found that Meredith Mulroney created that VV pic, so I gave him credit. I have put those youtube videos into the external and plan on giving characters their own page soon. I'll do so by internal linking names in the character section then making the page. I'll re-internal link some of the red links I undid. Can't wait for the new home page to be up. By the way, when I changed the front page because I made a new page that was a copy of it and linked it to the new home page. So, the current front page will still be on under Voltron (series) page. --Pk Response to your response of my response... Did that thing for the picture, should be fine now. I don't know how to remove the Voltron (Series) page. Its not problem, I'm not used to working on wikis so its good to have someone keeping tabs P K 22:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) New homepage It looks great, Good job P K 21:25, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. Just need to move the crap at the bottom to other pages. Will be rearranging the Lion and Vehicle Force pages as I shift info around. --GrantB 22:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Are there any templates you want? Are there any templates on the Wikipedia you want imported over here? Just make a list and I'll grab them. Copying and pasting things doesn't work sometimes, so the export/import utilities have to be used.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Export You can't import a template page directly, it not loading up, so I have to grab a Wikipedia page that uses the desired template, and then export that page with the templates included, then delete that article and whatever else we don't need. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 17:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) : Nah. Thanks, though. I'm getting pretty good with Templates now, and I prefer to simply recreate them (with a bit of copy/paste) so I can figure out what the heck they're doing. Also, I prefer to borrow from TFWiki.net instead, as that's what IMHO this Wiki should try to emulate. (You can see that I'm basing the first Golion episode page on TFWiki's episode pages (example), and I will do likewise with character pages soon.) --GrantB 17:29, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Google results When you Google for Voltron Wiki, it has a little bit load up, that I find is stored at MediaWiki:Description. If you can think of something better to put there than the default message, please do so. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 15:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. It appears I don't have permission to edit that page, though I'd like to. Perhaps we could talk about Admin rights again? There's a lot of privileged pages that will need work later (styles, menus, logos, etc). Not sure what your interest here is beyond preserving what would have been lost, but I'm staying for a haul. : Also, fyi, I've been working on a few things offline that I just need to upload. I've got three Dairugger episode pages, and I'll do some scans to finish the comic issue page I did. My TODO list (see my user page) is getting near done, so probably in Dec or Jan I'll start pimping the wiki on the voltron forums and see where it goes from there. --GrantB 15:46, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, that's right. I never did give you administration rights. I'll go do that now. You've done a lot of work around here, so no reason not to. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::And its done. You have administration rights, as well as rollback, since I noticed it up there as well. Helps if we ever get hit by spammers and anarchist punks trying to spread havoc onto our world. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks much. --GrantB 13:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Message from Tmtrog7 I kind of suck at formatting. Just into the new Voltron series a lot. Want to help expand the wiki here and there. If you wanted to go back and fix my links, you would be awesome. I break links and don't mean to. Tmtrog7 22:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Replied on your talk page. Also, please sign your posts with 4 tildas (~), which the wiki will automatically replace with your name and date. --GrantB 15:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pokemonpual‎ Hey GrantB I think i might need help on the Voltron Wiki Pokemonpual‎ 17:42, 16 July 2011 (UTC) : Replied on your talk page. Also, please sign your posts with 4 tildas (~), which the wiki will automatically replace with your name and date. --GrantB 14:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Message from MonkeyMan5 Ok I will, and i hope you don't mind my very small edits, but atleast they're a start. How do you change the name of a page? MonkeyMan5 14:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I just renamed it. Make sure you're "watching" your talk page and any other page you want to monitor. You will get email notifications when any page you're watching is changed. (In your preferences, you can set it to automatically watch any page you edit, which I recommend.) And small edits are cool, everyone has to start somewhere! --GrantB 15:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Edit Page names Thank you. The other big reason why I asked was because I assume you will want to seperate the characters from DOTU and VFMonkeyMan5 15:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was gonna start renaming some of them soon, e.g. Keith => Keith (DotU). Then Keith would become a disambiguation page with a link to both versions. Glad you see where I'm going here. I was waffling on whether to use "(DotU)" or "(classic)" or whatnot... but I think "(DotU)" might be best. Do you think so? I floated the idea on the Voltron wiki talk:Community Portal page but nobody commented, so I guess no one objects (or cares). I will start doing a few of these tonight, I hope. --GrantB 15:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I think DotU would be better, and could I mabe help? And One more thing, am replying to this correctly? MonkeyMan5 16:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Nailed it. --GrantB 16:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Voltron Lion Force Page Two things. One, How do you leave a reply on a message post. Two, I dont know if you can make this decision, but the Voltron Lion Force page, are you going to use that for Voltron Force also, or are you going to make a new one for VF and make that page just for DotU? Unsigned comment by User:MonkeyMan5 :Looks like you figured it out how to reply. Just "edit" instead of "leave message". :As to my authority, well, I'm pretty much the main editor here. I didn't create the wiki (Dream Focus did), but I think he'd agree the main guy here now. I guess no one's really "in charge" of a wiki, but I'm pretty darn close. Other awesome editors are User:RenkonNairu and User:Dbz77. :The Voltron Lion Force should definitely be only for DotU; I'm not even sure it will survive as-is, once I start reorganizing the front page and old show pages. --GrantB 16:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok well I figured out how to edit page names, and Please look at the Red Lion DotU page. I put a link to the VF red lion. I want to know if you want to make it so when a person types Red Lion, it goes to the VF or the DotU page, and on that page, there is a link to the other. This way we dont need to make any disambiguated pages. (I know I spelled that wrong) MonkeyMan5 16:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Huh, you *do* have move/rename rights. My mistake. I guess it's delete and rollback rights that are what regular editors you don't have. We probably still want disambig pages, though. Lots of DotU episode pages probably link to Red Lion, and they shouldn't go to the VF version. They should go to disambig pages until the links get fixed. --GrantB 18:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yea I was really torn on that, I will put it back, and put links to VF on the DotU pages 21:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Don't worry about it. I'll create some disambig pages later. When done, each lion should have 3 pages: VF, DotU, and disambig which points to both. --GrantB 21:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Characters and lions Ok i vote we put a link from the characters page to their corresponding lion. Example: On the hunk VF page, we put a link to the Yellow Lion VF page, not the yellow lion page Just want your oppinion MonkeyMan5 05:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I completely agree. You'll see that when I created Hunk (Voltron Force) yesterday I did in fact point to Yellow Lion (Voltron Force). If pages are still pointing to a lion disambiguation page, then it's just because they haven't been corrected yet. I just started doing the character/lion reorg this week, and I'm not fully done yet. I'll reorg Allura, Lance, Sven, and Coran today or tomorrow as well. --GrantB 15:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Anonymous vandal is unimpressed I am very unimpressed with this wiki. Who makes an article that is only like, 2 sentences? Seriously. Why are you using words like "duh". What are you, 5? Well guess what. I am 14 and I could probably do a better job with this wiki than any of you. I am disappointed in this wiki. -- 15:53, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you'd like to contribute and help make it better, then by all means, please create a username and go to it. Else please stop peeing in the pool. --GrantB 18:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Quick Questions Where would the information about the different center weapons go? (Like how when the Red Lion is the center, the weapon is "Magma pistols" and not "Blazing Sword") Also, would it be helpful to include the characters relations to the Chinese Elements (Keith is Metal, Sven and Allura are Water, Lance is Fire, Hunk is Earth, and Pidge is Wood)? Sorry for bothering you, it's been years since I contributed to a wiki. Rhodochrosite 22:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's no problem at all. :weapons: Regarding weapons, someone has put them in each lion's profile (see Red Lion (Voltron Force) for an example) which is fine. I've been intending to create a Voltron (Voltron Force) page as well, and it'd be really appropriate to have a section in there for the various center-configurations. --GrantB 22:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :elements: I wouldn't say the characters are linked to elements, only the lions. As this aspect hasn't been touched on in Voltron Force, I'd hold off on adding that to VF pages (such as Red Lion (Voltron Force)). Regarding DotU or Golion, I think a brief mention in the general show page is probably enough, as they don't talk much about the elemental links much. If you add info to DotU/Golion lion pages (such as Red Lion (DotU)/Red Lion (Golion), I only ask that, if you add a note about a lion's elemental link or special abilities, you give a reference to which episode or other source you pulled that from. I don't think you'll find an episode that illustrates Black Lion's link to metal, for example. :Also, yes, those lion pages suck right now. I need to format them nice like I did the character pages. --GrantB 22:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I should add, if you put info about a link to the elements, try to find a citation that gives info about the Japanese/Chinese/whatever elemental paradigm. --GrantB 02:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Thanks so much for the help. I would hate to re-add something. As for the robot Voltron page, I think it'd be a great idea considering the transformation sequence (repeated on every DotU lion article) could be moved there instead of... well... being repeated again and again. Also, when it comes to sources, most of my edits I DO have sources (from episodes) but I just wouldn't know how to put that, I never really learned about citations and sources... Rhodochrosite 01:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Smart Stars To be honest, I got it from the character profile on the Nicktoon's website. Rhodochrosite 22:25, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :edit Eh, atleast that's where I think it comes from... I thought it came from the promotion, but it didn't. Rhodochrosite 22:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Would it be constructive for me to add pictures to the Voltron Force episodes? I have a lot of pictures (even from last night) and am just wondering. Rhodochrosite 15:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, definitely. I haven't done any only because iTunes DRM prevents me from taking screengrabs on my Mac. --GrantB 23:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Ads / Column tags I don't know of any documentation specifically about the column tags, I'll ask about it tomorrow since there's no one in the office on the weekends. What they do: This column system creates a left column with a width of 670px, and a right column with a width of 300px. The right column floats independently of the left, allowing the ad at the top right to slide the right column content down rather than displaying on top of it. This is further helpful because the ad sometimes appears single high, and sometimes double high. This system is designed to be used for the entire main page contents, splitting it between the left and right columns. (with the possible exception of a full-width bottom banner) I didn't want to make that change here, because I wanted to leave that decision to the community/admins - so I made as minor of an adjustment as I could. How they work: ← (670px) left column content goes here, 100% width used here will bring tables out to 670px → ↑ This tag is required at the end of the column, otherwise the main page will "break" ↑ ← (300px) right column content goes here, 100% width used here will bring tables out to 300px → ↑ This tag is required at the end of the column, otherwise the main page will "break" ↑ ↑ This tag is used to "reset" the content that follows back to its original full width. It is normally used to allow a full-width banner at the bottom of pages, but sometimes (as with the change I made here) it is used to end the column system at the top of the page - creating a short column system only to accommodate the ad space, and leaving the majority of the content in full width. ↑ Hope this helps... :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::The ad should be stationary - meaning it should remain in the same spot on the main page relative to the rest of the content, but it should scroll right along with everything else. Tron Wiki is an example of a wiki with these tags being used for the entire main page. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:39, November 21, 2011 (UTC) background image People with wide screen monitors see a blank light bluish color on the sides of everything. I have a square monitor so I never really thought about it until recently. If you hold down CTRL and then use your mouse wheel to scroll out, you can see what they see. Anyway, click on My Tools in your toolbar, then choose Theme Designer, and you can load up an image to use for a background. Once selected, scroll in and out to notice how it moves into position as you scroll out properly. You can have an picture with an image on both sides of it, and blank in the middle, to load up properly. See what this guy did on my Taylor Swift wiki is an example. http://taylorswift.wikia.com/wiki/Taylor_Swift_Wiki I'm not certain how many people have wide screen monitors, but if feel like bothering with it, it might be something which made this wiki look better for them. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, right now much of the theming is set to defaults. Wikia's old theme (the regular Wikipedia theme) used the full width for content, but the wise minds at Wikia decided that using the entire viewable area of the screen is stupid and gave us this fixed-width balogna. Idiots. :Anyway, yeah, updating the theme is on my list of todos. The theme could use some customization, a logo wouldn't be a bad idea, and I'm planning to rework the front-page a bit. Maybe over the holidays I'll find some time for it. --GrantB 14:55, December 21, 2011 (UTC) geisha world you want to set up a link to geisha world 13:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds pretty shady. --GrantB 17:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) geisha world is aboat japans culture as a whole 18:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Contributions I am going to do my best to contribute to this wikia. Zetaomega0 01:57, 24 March 2012 Anime Do you know if there are wikia projects for the 3 anime series Voltron was originally based on? I'm wondering if we could also cover the characters under their original names and talk about what happens to them in the different series and how it contrasts via changes in the Voltron reinvention. If there are not, should they be made, and then they could link to each other? Or should BeastKingGoLion/DaiRugger stuff just be listed here too? +Y 06:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think there is a Golion-only wiki, but I don't think there should be, really. In English-language fandom, Golion is only known because of Voltron. I did start pages and sections for Golion/Dairugger, and I absolutely think these shows should be covered here. You'll see that there is a bit of that here already. --GrantB (talk) 18:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Template editing to add transcript I edited the episode template to allow a link to transcripts to be listed in the infobox, but it didn't work. Can you tell me wat I did wrong? A lot of other wikias have transcripts for things, so I figure might as well let people add that here too if they want. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 16:17, July 3, 2016 (UTC) fake quotes You put the same fake quotes on a lot of different pages. Quotes "Marco" "Polo" —Daniel and Vince "uno dos tres" —Larmina What's going on? Look at how many pages they are on. http://voltron.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=marco&fulltext=Search [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:07, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::They're placeholders. I copy and pasted the same template to start most of the episode pages. Fill them in with something real. --GrantB (talk) 19:51, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, GrantB! A user recently nominated Voltron for inclusion in our television footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:55, July 28, 2016 (UTC) : I'm not the person to ask. I'm not really an active editor anymore. --GrantB (talk) 15:28, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::No worries - thanks :) Raylan13 (talk) 16:20, August 1, 2016 (UTC)